


NAJ Killmare (Killer x Nightmare)

by Undertale_Flower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Killmare, NAJ, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Flower/pseuds/Undertale_Flower
Summary: This is only Characters. Not the story





	1. NAJ Killmare (Killer x Nightmare) ~Characters!~

**Author's Note:**

> This is only Characters. Not the story

Killer:  
Age: 17  
Grade: Freshman year  
Type: Skelton  
Power: Knives  
Weakness: Has A Crush On A Teacher/Shy/One Friend/Not Strong  
Other: He got bullied his whole life for being gay and having crushes on people older than him. He did kill people when he was younger because humans killed his parents when he was 5, so he started to kill when he was 6. So he lives alone in an old apartment. He look's the age to live alone anyway. Killer hates Muffet because she is dating his crush

Dust:  
Age: 17  
Grade: Freshman year  
Type: Skelton  
Power: His glasses  
Weakness: His glasses  
Other: His glasses can make him a shy nerd when they are on and a crazed killer when they are off. When he is a crazed killer the only monsters/humans he doesn't hurt is people he loves. He killed a few monsters and humans when his glasses were off without him knowing.

Blueberry or Blue:  
Age: 19  
Grade: Freshman year  
Type: Skelton  
Power: ???  
Weakness: ???  
Other: He is bisexual. He fell in love with Dust and Fell. 

SwapFell or SF:  
Age: 19  
Grade: Freshman year  
Type: Skelton  
Power: sexiness  
Weakness: He is in love with a nerd, Dust  
Other: He is kind of a pervert. But he can be nice. When he was a child his mom and dad divorced and his mom used him

Undyne:  
Age: 18  
Grade: Freshman year  
Type: Fish  
Power: Strength  
Weakness: Mean Pranks  
Other: She is a jock and is in PJ little 'bully' group. She does have a soft spot for Alphys.

Nightmare:  
Age: 27  
Grade: Hisrory Teacher  
Type: Skelton  
Power: His evil/inky/gooey from.  
Weakness: His evil/inky/gooey from.  
Other: He is a teacher, who teaches History. He has a twin brother, Dream who works at the same school and teaches astronomy. He was, and still is, the least favorite child. He usually spends his birthdays with just Muffet or just his twin brother. He is dating Muffet, the vice principal. Nightmare is bisexual

Dream:  
Age: 27  
Grade: Astronomy Teacher  
Type: Skelton  
Power: Innocentness  
Weakness: Innocentness  
Other: He is a teacher, who teaches Astronomy. He has a twin brother, Nightmare who works at the same school and teaches history. He was the favorite child. He usually spends his birthdays with his friends, Ink, Error and his boyfriend Cross. Dream is bisexual

Muffet:  
Age: 31  
Grade: Vice Principal  
Type: Spider  
Power: Many arms  
Weakness: Miss-Judged  
Other: She is dating Nightmare, a history teacher. She isn't that strict and is mostly nice, even tho everyone thinks she's mean. Killer hates her because she is dating his crush

Cross:  
Cross doesn't work at the school, Nor a student at the school. He is just  
Dream's boyfriend and works somewhere else.   
Age: 29  
Grade: He works at a store.  
Type: Skelton  
Power: ???  
Weakness: ???  
Other: Cross doesn't work at the school, Nor a student at the school. He is just Dream's boyfriend and works somewhere else. Dream is his boyfriend, he is gay


	2. Teacher Problems ~Chapter One~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer is a 17-year-old student at a school named, UnderHoot. He is a nerd and can get pushed around easily. Why does he get pushed around? That's for you to find out! He has only one friend, Dust. He can be nice, but can also be a crazed murder when his glasses are off.
> 
> Nightmare is a history teacher at UnderHoot. He is one of the youngest teachers there, at an age of 28. He is one of the top teachers. He has a brother named, Dream, who also works at the school and teaches astronomy. He is dating Muffet, who is the vice principal

Killer is the first one into his first class, which is, surprisingly, history. He likes to be the first one there, why? Didn't you read the first part? (Aka he get's bullied a lot) Dust was by his side as he walked into class. Once the first bell rung, Dust walked to class and Killer sat down. Killer smiled and blushed a tiny bit as he sat in his desk which was the closest to the teacher's desk and the teacher is Nightmare, or as the students call him, Mr. Nightmare, not Undyne tho. Killer looked at Nightmare and said, "Hello, Mr. Nightmare!" Nightmare smiled and looked up from his papers. "Hello, Killer. Early as usual." Killer nodded.

He smiled and grabbed his journal/drawing notebook, not knowing what else to do. He looked through it at his quick sketches. It would usually be Nightmare, a few were drawings that Killer has seen in real life, like break time or lunch. They were detailed for quick sketches! But it would usually be just Nightmare's head or waist up. He blushed really hard at one picture he drew. It was a full body of Nightmare. He's wearing a really showing outfit, his face full of lust and a leash in his hand. The leash going off the page. Like it was attached to something like it was attached to Killer.

He looked at it for a while before Undyne came in. He sadly had to sit next to Undyne. The meanest Jock at the school now. Killer sighed, still looking at the drawing. Undyne smirked, "What'cha got there nerd?" Killer closed the book and blushed more, "N-nothing!" Undyne reached for the notebook and Killer tried to pull it away. Since Undyne is stronger, she got the book. Killer blushed and tried to take it away, but Undyne just turned so that her back was facing him, "Oooooo~" Undyne smirked at Killer and stood up, waving te notebook in the air saying, "Nightmare! Nightmare! Look what Killer has!" Nightmare looked up from his papers again, "Undyne? That's Killer's?" Undyne nodded, "But look at it!" She threw it to Nightmare

Nightmare caught the book and didn't look at it, as Killer had raised his hand, "Yes, Killer?" Killer was crying a little and asked to use the restroom. Nightmare said he could and Killer ran out of the room. He ran to the closest bathroom and texted Dust, if you read the first part, Dust is his only friend, as fast as he could, 'Dust! Come to the bathroom on the first floor!' Killer texted as he cried more in the biggest stall. He got a text back after a bit, 'Okay'. Killer kept crying. The only thing come to his mind was this;

~Killer's Mind~  
I walked into my first class the next day, which had my teacher crush and the one who got is my notebook with all of my drawings. Most of my drawings are my teacher. Killer smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Night-" That's when I saw principle Temmie, "Mr. Temmie!" I backed up a bit because Temmie walked closer, "You Have A Crush On Your Teacher!? An Elven Year Difference!" I felt my face get hot and backed up while hanging my head. all the other student's wherein their sea-

~Back to Real Life~  
~Killer's POV~

I heard the bathroom door open. I tried my best to be quiet. I thought it was Dust, but I wasn't sure. I heard that person scoff, "Cry, baby." It was Burgerpants. I winced and tried to not cry more. I could hear his shoes walking closer to my stall until I saw his shoes, "Why are you crying? Because someone week punched you?" He laughed. I tried even harder to not cry, "I bet Dust betrayed you! That's it! Or if he hasn't, he will!" I couldn't help it anymore, I cried.

I heard the door open again, "Kill- B-Burgerpants!?" Burgerpants laughed, "And what is this!? Dust, the stupid nerd. The only nerd who was K I L L E D someone!" He laughed again. Dust wimpered, "I didn't mean to!" Burgerpants scoffed. I was still crying and Dust heard that "Did you make Killer cry!?" there was a few seconds of quietness, I think Burgerpants shook his head, but I can't see, "Nope!......... Okay. I did. So what?" Dust growled. 

I looked through the little crack and saw Dust take his glasses off and look down. I gasped and Burgerpants gasped also, "I'm Sorry! I Didn't Mean To Make Him Cry! I'm Sorry! I Really Am!" Dust looked up and smirked. Everyone know's to stay away from Dust when his glasses are off even the teachers! Dust only doesn't hurt people he likes, like me. Dust caught Burgerpants and smirked, "Are you sure about that~?" I opened the door and said loudly, "Let him go!" Dust looked at me and smirked more. He dropped Burgerpants and walked closer to me.

Burgerpants ran out of the bathroom and I backed up against the wall. He put both of his hands on either side of me and I blushed. He leaned in to kiss me and Blue walked in quietly. He looked at us and made a face like he was heart broken. I pointed to the glasses right when Dust kissed me and closed his eyes. I tried to pull back, but I was on the wall. Blue grabbed the glasses when Dust put a hand on my waist. I couldn't do anything else so I kissed back, closing my eyes. Blue put his glasses on Dust when he licked my lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That Is The Closest I Have Gotten To Wrighting Sin!!! AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! And That Drawing I Described!!!!!! Sin!! 0//////////0!  
Anyway! I have done 1044 words, (Not counting this) 

Poor Burgerpants... He got scared to death. He'll be stun forever. Is it bad that I don't really care?

Bye Now!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. ~Chapter Two~ NAJ Killmare

~Quick Recap~  
"Burgerpants ran out of the bathroom and I backed up against the wall. He put both of his hands on either side of me and I blushed. He leaned in to kiss me and Blue walked in quietly. He looked at us and made a face like he was heartbroken. I pointed to the glasses right when Dust kissed me and closed his eyes. I tried to pull back, but I was on the wall. Blue grabbed the glasses when Dust put a hand on my waist. I couldn't do anything else so I kissed back, closing my eyes. Blue put his glasses on Dust when he licked my lip."

~Blue's POV~  
I saw Dust jump a little and back up, "Dust?" Killer asked. I could deftly see that both of them were blushing. It was funny, "W-What Happened!? W-Wy Was I Kissing Y-You!?" I smirked a little, "Your glasses were off. I don't know what happened tho." Killer nodded, "Bugerpants was bullying us and you took your glasses off, then kissed me." I shrugged, "Well I need to use the restroom. Will you let me do that peacefully?" They both nodded and walked out. When they were out I talked to myself, "So Burgerpants thinks he so strong, bullying Dust?" I smirked, "We'll see."

~Killer's POV~  
I held Dust's hand, "I'm sorry." He looked at me, "I-I'm the one who took my glasses off...?" I sighed and shook my head, "I mean I can't go back into class." We were both standing outside of Mr. Nightmare's classroom, "Why not?" "What if Mr. Nightmare looked through my drawings!?" He sighed, "I don't think he will."

~When Killer left to the bathroom~  
~Nightmare's POV~  
I nodded and Killer ran out of the classroom. I set Killer's notebook in one of my drawers and stood up. I picked up a stack of paper, "Class, you know where the textbooks are." The whole class groaned and stood up, forming a line at one of the cabinets in the back. I went around and placed one paper on each kids desk. I looked at Killer's desk, 'Should I?' I slowly placed a paper down, 'I mean he'll be back, right?' I nodded to my self, 'Yeah. He's a straight-A student, why would he not?' 

I walked back to my desk once all the paper's where passed out and all the kids were sat down, some of them opened the book already, "Class, turn to page 20 through 30." I heard whispers of, "I had it!" or, "Darn." I kept looking at everyone to make sure that there were working, if they weren't, then I would stare at them and they'd get right to work. After I made sure no one would look up from there paper, I opened my drawer and got out Killer's notebook. I paused looking at the cover, 'Should I? It's his privacy and he ran out of the classroom when I got it...?'

I slowly started to open it, 'I'll just do a quick skim through.' I looked through the notebook and smiled, most of the art was of me and it was really good. Betcha he's Ink's best student also. I closed the notebook before I got to the end of it, why I closed the notebook is because of a drawing Killer drew of me, very detailed and very...... sexua. I grabbed a sticky note and wrote down on it, 'Your art is really good, It's the best I have seen, so good job. Btw we are doing pages 20-30' I then stuck it on the notebook and stood up, Killer's notebook in my hand, I walked over to his desk and set it down, Then walked back to my desk and started to check some work I didn't do yesterday.

~Killer's POV~  
Me and Dust were talking for a while until a teacher saw us and Dust walked to his classroom. I sighed as I walked in, walked right to my desk, my head down. Once I sat down I looked up and saw my notebook, with a sticky note on it. I grabbed the sticky note and read it, 'H-he saw my a-art!?' I sighed and blushed out of embarrassment and grabbed my notebook fast, holding it to my chest. I then put it in my bag, zipped it up and put it under my chair. Then got right to work.

~After Shcool~

I started to walk home when I felt something on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Dust, "Want to come over? I don't think Blue will mind." I shook my skull, "I have to do homework. What about after?"Dust smiled and nodded, "Sure!" I smiled and waved as I walked away. As I walked home

Once there I walked up some stairs, going fast so they didn't fall under my feet. I unlocked the door, walked in and shut my door, I then looked around my little apartment building and sighed. I went right over to Venny and the other's, I booped Venny's nose, "You made a mess today." I let them run around during school because I wouldn't like to be trapped in a cage. I giggle and set them down in there huge cage then go around to clean everything. Then I got them all out again and set them on the table with my homework, "Can you all help me?" I know they can't speak, but they do help.

After I got my homework done I looked at the time, "8:21. Dust might be awake." I looked at Venny, "I don't want you guys and girls to make a mess." They all had a sad aura come off of them, "Fine. I'll leave you out, but if I come back home to a messy house, you'll all be in trouble. I'll be back around 11." I smiled and called Dust, "Hey Dusty. I'm done, may I come over?" "Oh, sure Kills!" "I'll have to come back home around 11 tho." "Why?" "Venny." "Ohh! It's fine!" I smiled, "See you in a bit!" "Yep!" Dust hung up and I walked out, again trying to not fall off of the stairs. I sighed as I felt the cold air. I started to walk to Dust's house when I saw Mr. Nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Words~1044  
Clif hanger~~ I just didn't want this chapter to have 2000+ words, so I left it on a clif hanger. Bye my Blossming Flowers!~


End file.
